1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brushes, and more particularly to vacuum brushes for grooming animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum brushes for grooming animals are known, and while the majority of these prior devices are relatively efficient when used on short-haired dogs, they are ineffective when used on dogs with long coats. This is because the vacuum inlet passages located around the bristles tend to draw the long hairs of the dog into the brush head, causing tangling of the hairs around the bristles and rendering the grooming operation impossible.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vacuum grooming brush which provides an effective grooming action without tangling the coat of the animal even when used on long-haired breeds of dog.
It is a further aim of the invention to provide a vacuum brush suitable for grooming dogs which is easy to use, which reduces the time required to groom a dog and which produces an improved result over conventional grooming means.